


Between Breaths

by StarryNox



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble no. 2 has Faye/Clair if you squint, F/F, Fluff, more tags to be added bc this is intended to be a drabble collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: She’s said time and time again that she’ll grow however she can to help Alm, and yet…now that she’s faced with the reality of it, she doesn’t even know what that means.A collection of drabbles for the Fire Emblem series.





	1. Chapter 1

“Darling, don’t pout. It’s unbecoming for a lady of your station, and I would hate for you to sprout wrinkles so soon!” Lissa cracked a smile as Maribelle settled herself down across the small table, two cups of freshly-brewed tea and a plate of her favorite pastries lying between them. “There we are—that’s the smile I like to see. Now, what troubles you so?” Though Maribelle took a sip of tea just after speaking, her expression was one of concern. Lissa sighed and reluctantly picked up her own cup, touching it to her lips just long enough to know that it was hot without being scalding before she set it back down, eliciting a wince from her companion as porcelain clinked together. 

“Do people really think I’m that delicate?” Maribelle arched an eyebrow. “It’s just, Chrom introduced me as the delicate one when we first met Robin, and now you told her that I’m very sensitive! I mean, maybe you two aren’t entirely wrong, but I don’t need to be coddled, do I?”

“Is that what’s been on your mind?” Maribelle asked, setting down her cup and leaning across the table in a manner most unladylike to clasp Lissa’s hands in her own. “I wouldn’t dare speak for Milord Chrom, but if you wish me to explain myself, you need only say so.”

“I don’t want you to tell me because I’m ordering you to,” Lissa protested.

“You misunderstand me, darling, though I do see why I might lead you to think such. But we’re friends, are we not? I should hope you feel comfortable speaking your mind to me, and not solely because you are my superior." 

“Aw, Maribelle, you know I hate it when you talk like that.”

“I do, but it is a truth we must live with. Now, will you allow me to finish?” Lissa nodded, knowing that she wasn’t going to get much more from Maribelle when it came to their titles. “I know I can be…well, off-putting, to some. You were the first to accept me as I am, and I would hate to make a mess of things because my tongue put me in trouble yet again. I trust that you will say so if I say something that hurts you in any fashion, but…I admit that I still worry, on occasion.”

“Hey, you can tell me when you’re worried about that kind of thing too, you know,” Lissa replied, wrinkling her nose playfully. “But I get it, I think. I know you wouldn’t intentionally try to hurt me, but I promise that I’ll ask for clarification next time, okay? Just as long as you do the same!" 

“Very well. Now, shall we return to the matter at hand?” Maribelle smiled softly, and Lissa nodded. “Perhaps sensitive wasn’t quite the right word to use. I think you’re very strong, darling, in your own way. I know it isn’t sufficient to say that I was frazzled, though I certainly was beside myself with worry when you showed up.” Lissa felt her expression soften.

“Sorry for worrying you, Maribelle. It’s just…I couldn’t just sit back in Ylisstol when you were in danger!”

“I know, darling, and I’m ever so grateful that you came for me. Even so, when I said I was protective of you, I meant it. If it were in my power, nothing would so much as _think_ of harming a hair on your head! I truly do think of you as a treasure, my dear Lissa—the greatest treasure I could ever hope to have.” Lissa felt her cheeks begin to flush. She was no stranger to Maribelle’s terms of affection, but there was a weight to her words that she swore was slightly different than usual.

“You really think that highly of me?” Maribelle’s cheeks began to turn pink, as if she only now realized the extent of her words.

“Of course I do,” she replied, still managing to look almost haughty despite the brightness in her cheeks.

“Thanks, Maribelle.” She rose from her side of the table to press a kiss against Maribelle’s cheek. “Just…remember that I want to protect you, too.” Maribelle smiled fondly.

“I shall. Now, do drink your tea before it gets cold, darling. Lukewarm tea is simply _not_ the same as freshly-brewed, and I want only the best for my treasure.”


	2. At the Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s said time and time again that she’ll grow however she can to help Alm, and yet…now that she’s faced with the reality of it, she doesn’t even know what that means.

Faye stood in front of the statue of Mila, her expression contemplative. Behind her, she could hear Tobin and Gray bickering quietly, and the distinctive clank of armor that belonged to Lukas and Alm as they discussed where to head next. She couldn’t help but envy them, slightly. It seemed as if they knew where to move next, while she continued to stand in front of Mila’s idol like a fool, her mind nowhere near made up. 

She’s said time and time again that she’ll grow however she can to help Alm, and yet…now that she’s faced with the reality of it, she doesn’t even know what that means. Tobin had chosen to become an archer, and Grey a mercenary, while Kliff had unsurprisingly decided to trade his blade for magic. But where did that leave her? 

She supposed she could become a mage, but Kliff already filled that role, didn’t he? But then that Clive fellow was a cavalier, and Silque was a cleric, and Clair a pegasus knight. Her stomach twisted at the thought of the noblewoman, far prettier than she was and clearly quite fond of Alm herself. How could she possibly compare?

The sound of laughter has her turning away from the statue, only to find Clair and Silque laughing over one thing or another. The dim light of the shrine’s torches danced across Clair’s helmet, and in that moment, Faye found herself struck with a thought–she wanted to protect them and ensure that they’d be able to laugh like this in the future, too, and maybe she’d be right there laughing along with them. Her lips curled into a smile, and she turned to face the idol with renewed confidence. 

Kneeling beneath Mila’s benevolent smile, she prayed to the Earth Mother for the strength to keep her loved ones safe. Perhaps Alm was as far out of her reach as the stars, but there were things she could do while her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Things like making sure others could continue to fly.

Picking up her new staff and rising to her feet, she turned towards the others with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Missy. This drabble can also be found on my [writing tumblr](http://imaginedbynox.tumblr.com).


End file.
